


Pasta Carbonara - Made with Love

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Cooking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, really this is the softest thing ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23579038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: He had just put on the water for the pasta when Antonio wandered into the kitchen. The Italian smiled tiredly and happily cuddled up against Marcus's back, nestling his chin on Marcus's shoulder as he curiously looked at the ingredients on the counter."Are you making me carbonara?" He asked with a smile. Marcus nodded, turning around to pull the Italian against his chest."Thought you deserved a treat after such a long day."
Relationships: Marcus Ericsson/Antonio Giovinazzi, Nico Hulkenberg/Kevin Magnussen
Comments: 14
Kudos: 49





	Pasta Carbonara - Made with Love

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so Banana Split is my new guilty pleasure. This has no plot whatsoever, I just wasn't feeling great today and needed to cheer myself up :3  
> If you want more Banana Split fic - let me know!

Marcus glanced into the game room from the doorway, smiling as he watched Antonio driving on the simulator. The Italian looked so happy, and Marcus was so glad the others wanted to include him in the racing as well. Antonio was a sweetheart, Marcus would vouch for that with all that he had, but the Italian was also shy and uncomfortable when he didn't know people well.

But he was completely comfortable talking to the other guys, laughing loudly as Alex and Charles drive into each other on-screen. Marcus smiled lightly at the chaos and then left to go to the kitchen. He searched through the cupboards and smiled when he saw the special spaghetti Antonio's family has sent over. He took it and looked it over for a moment, before heading to his laptop, heading to Skype and clicking one of the most called names.

"Hey Kevin." He greeted when the Dane picked up. Kevin smiled and shifted a little, and Marcus realised he was in bed.

"Am I interrupting anything?" He snorted when he spotted the arm thrown over Kevin's chest. Kevin chuckled, placing a hand on the shoulder attached to the arm.

"Nico and I decided to take a nap, not much else to do anyway." Kevin said. "So, what's the emergency?" He asked. Marcus sighed.

"I want to make pasta carbonara for Antonio, it's his favourite." He started. "But I don't have a good recipe." He shrugged. Kevin raised an eyebrow.

"You'd normally just send a message for that. Why call me?" He asked. Marcus chuckled a little sheepishly.

"Antonio has been playing on the sim all day. I'm a bit lonely." He smiled awkwardly. Kevin hummed in amusement. 

"That's what happens when you date a younger guy." He chuckled teasingly. Marcus rolled his eyes.

"He is only three years younger." He answered. Kevin rolled his eyes, shifting as Nico curled closer to him. The Dane kissed the German's head with a fond expression.

"Go back to sleep love." He said gently, brushing his fingers over Nico's cheek. Marcus watched it with a tender look. 

"Kev? Recipe?" He then asked. Kevin stuck out his tongue. 

"Give me 5 minutes. I'll send you the one used to make for you." Kevin promised. Marcus blew him a kiss.

"You're the best." He answered. Nico stirred awake now. 

"Don't flirt with my boyfriend." He pouted. Marcus smiled.

"I won't. I'll go flirt with my own boyfriend now" he chuckled, before waving the two goodbye. 

He had just put on the water for the pasta when Antonio wandered into the kitchen. The Italian smiled tiredly and happily cuddled up against Marcus's back, nestling his chin on Marcus's shoulder as he curiously looked at the ingredients on the counter.

"Are you making me carbonara?" He asked with a smile. Marcus nodded, turning around to pull the Italian against his chest.

"Thought you deserved a treat after such a long day." He said, tugging Antonio into a soft kiss. Antonio smiled against his lips, hand curling around Marcus's shoulders. 

"The water is boiling!" He said, pulling away to reach for the pasta. Marcus chuckled and busied himself cutting up some pancetta while Antonio put the pasta in. Antonio always hummed to himself when cooking, something that amused Marcus immensely. He only hummed Italian songs, so Marcus did not know any of them, but he enjoyed Antonio feeling comfortable enough around him to hum so freely (and so off-key). 

Antonio felt Marcus looking at him and smiled shyly.

“Is there something on my face?” he asked wearily. Marcus chuckled and shook his head, pulling Antonio in to kiss him.

“I’m just admiring my beautiful boyfriend.” he purred. Antonio’s cheeks flushed a deep pink and he quickly kissed Marcus again.

“I love you.” he whispered against the Swede’s lips. Marcus sighed contentedly and rested their foreheads together. 

“I love you too.” 

They settled on the couch to eat their bowls of amazing smelling pasta. Antonio seemed impressed with the recipe and let out lots of appreciative noises as he ate. Marcus shifted and smirked.

“You need to stop making those noises, or I can’t focus on my food.” he purred. Antonio blinked at him, before a sly smile spread on his face.

“Fine, but I want to be your dessert.” he answered smugly. Marcus grinned.

“Simracing with the others makes you sassy, I love it.” he said. Antonio winked. 

“Charles is a bad influence on us all.” he chuckled. Marcus rolled his eyes.

“To think he was so innocent last season.” Marcus remarked. Antonio chuckled, placing his now empty bowl on the small coffee table. Marcus followed suit, before pulling Antonio close. They shuffled around a little until Marcus was leaning back against the armrest, Antonio in between his legs and resting back against his chest. 

“This is the best.” Antonio sighed happily, wrapping Marcus’s arms more firmly around his waist. Marcus kissed the crook of Antonio’s neck. 

“I can’t believe I got lucky enough for you to want to be with me.” Marcus whispered. Antonio hummed, bringing Marcus’s wrist up to his face to press a kiss to the sensitive skin.

“We’ve got Kimi to thank for that.” he chuckled. “For introducing us properly.” he added. Marcus snorted.

“You mean him for locking us up in that closet?” he said teasingly. Antonio hummed, tilting his head to nudge his nose against Marcus’s cheek.

“I don’t remember you minding being in there with me.” he purred, mouthing at Marcus’s neck. Marcus chuckled.

“I definitely didn’t mind.” he answered. “Best day ever.” he added, starting to card his fingers through Antonio’s hair. Antonio sighed and almost melted back into him.

“I know your weak spots by now.” he chuckled, massaging Antonio’s scalp. “Oh I still need to thank Kevin, he sent the recipe over. Do you mind if I video call him?” he asked. Antonio seemed a little hesitant but shrugged up a shoulder. 

“That’s fine.” he said. Marcus kissed his temple and got out his phone, calling the Dane.

“Hey!” Kevin said as he picked up. He was outside this time, and Marcus could hear Nico playing with Kevin’s siblings in the background.

“Hey.” Marcus answered, shifting the camera so Antonio was in the frame too.

“Ciao!” Antonio greeted enthusiastically, but Marcus felt he was a little tense. Marcus smiled tenderly, kissing Antonio’s head. He knew the Italian was a little intimidated by Kevin, even though Kevin was secretly one of the most kind-hearted people Marcus knew.

“I wanted to thank you for the recipe.” Marcus told Kevin. “It was a big success.” Kevin raised an eyebrow.

“Did it get the ‘Italian seal of approval’?” he asked Antonio with a gentle smile. Antonio nodded.

“Si, it was delicious.” he said. Kevin grinned.

“Awesome.” he said. “When we can travel again, the four of us should meet up for a pasta night, yeah?” Kevin grinned. Nico popped up behind him now, waving into the camera as well. Marcus chuckled.

“Of course! I look forward to it.” he answered, and even Antonio was smiling enthusiastically at the idea.

~~~~

Marcus, as always, fell asleep quickly that night, rolled onto his side with an arm slung over Antonio’s waist and his face nuzzled into the Italian’s shoulder. Antonio held him closely, gently brushing his fingers over the bridge of Marcus’s nose.

“You’re the best thing that ever happened to me.” Antonio whispered before drifting off to sleep as well, missing the sluggishly mumbled “You’re the love of my life.” he got in return.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to rant at me about how cute Banana Split is (or about any other ship) Find me on tumblr: bwoahtastic


End file.
